HE IS PSYCHOPATH
by psychoYoungers
Summary: Dia itu gila! ah, ani! dia itu PSYCHOPATH! this is Fanfict Infinite WooGyu,MyungGyu,DongYa NC scene no sensored xD


FF INFINITE/HE IS PSYCHOPAT/WARNING! FF NC YAOI 21/PART 1.

He is Psycopat

Author : Han Hye Mi 헌헤미

Tittle : He is Psycopat

Main Cast :  
Kim Sung Gyu 김성규  
Kim Myung Soo 김명수  
Nam Woo Hyun 넘우현  
Other Cast

Genre : Yaoi,NC,little angst, you can find

Leght : Part 1 of?

Disc : Seluruh Main Cast di sini adalah milik tuhan dan agensi mereka masing masing. But My story is Mine. Dont copy paste, please review and like readers ^^

WARNING ! bagi yang TIDAK suka YAOI disarankan jangan pernah membaca ini ! Danger for under 17 years old! Many Typos, Crazy FanFict, enga dapet feel, dan terlalu mendramatisir xD

Pairing :우현 서규 (우규) and myunggyu ._.

Summary : Dia itu gila, ah ani dia itu Psycopat atau apalah namanya. 

A\N : annyeong yeorubun ^^ author is back (?) with new story~. Ini adalah ff kedua saya lho, jadi saya masih newbie di dunia ff yaoi ini ._. Yang usianya di bawah 17 tahun jangan baca ne? Belum cukup umur :-P  
hoho Sebelum nya author mau minta maaf dulu sama Readers sebelum membaca ff ini ^^ di sini maaf banget jika bias nya Di Nistakan oleh ide cerita saya._. Disaran kan baca doa dulu sebelum baca ini (?) #plakk okey saya kabur dulu takut di bantai sama Element and Inspirit xD 

Happy Reading Guys ^^

•

•

"eugh..." Desahan demi desahan adegan panas yang di lontarkan sang namja manis mengema ke seluruh penjuru ruangan putih nan megah itu.

"Myuuu..ng Ss..soo ahhh Jebal Mi..ian..nn hhh.." Nampak sang Namja cantik itu berupaya memohon ampun kepada sang Seme untuk menghentikan aktifitas HOT mereka yang tengah asik menikmati tubuh Namja manis itu.

"hhh.. Mia..anhae.. ahh~ Myu..ung soo.. ahhhh.." Racau memohon namja bermata sipit itu yang tidak di pedulikan oleh namja bersurai hitam pekat ini.

"Hyuu..ung ahhh kaauu.. semp..iit sekalih.. eoh?" Tanpa memperdulikan perkataan Sung Gyu, Namja bermata elang ini nampak nya sedang asik memajukan pinggulnya. menyatukan tubuh kekar milik Namja bermata elang ini ke Namja bersurai Madu itu.

Seperti kerasukan Myungsoo, yang biasa di sapa L ini. seakan tak peduli dengan apa yang di rasakan Sung Gyu. Dengan kasar nya Namja tampan itu mengoyangkan pinggulnya cepat ke arah butt Sang uke. Menghujam bagian belakang namja cantik itu dengan semangat yang mengebu-gebu, seakan hanya ingin memuaskan diri nya saja.

Namja bersurai madu itu hanya bisa pasrah saja saat ini. bukan nya ia tak ingin melawan myung soo yang nota bene nya adalah adik kandung nya sendiri. ia bisa saja melawan tetapi tenaga namja bermata elang itu jauh lebih besar dibanding dirinya.

Berkali kali namja manis itu mengeluarkan air mata dan bahkan memohon untuk menghentikan ini. namun usaha nya sia sia saja, bahkan itu akan membuat namja tampan ini akan semakin agresif.

Seakan menerima perlakuan dongsaeng yang di sayangi nya itu. ia hanya bisa pasrah, terkadang ia juga menikmati apa yang dilakukan adik tercintanya itu terhadap dirinya. munafik memang jika ia berkata hanya ada rasa sakit disana. terkadang rasa nikmat yang datang menghampiri nya itu membuat ia terbuai dalam kegiatan Bercinta mereka.

"Ahh..hh Myuuung soo... ahh.. ohh.. yesss.. in there.. myungggiee hhh.." Racau namja bermata segaris itu yang hanya bisa mendesah nikmat saat namja tampan itu menyentuh G-spot nya.

Sedangkan Namja tampan ini hanya bisa tersenyum menang saat hyung yang dia cintai ini. ah ani! yang dia angap kekasih nya ini, mulai menikmati permainan mereka yang sebelum nya sudah melakukan 2 rounde.

Dipercepat nya pergerakan namja tampan itu menyatukan kedua tubuh mereka, samar samar terdengar bunyi 'penyatuan tubuh' itu yang mengema keseluruh ruangan milik MyungSoo itu. Tanpa merasa iba atau peduli lagi namja itu benar benar seperti kesetanan. ia merasa puas akan aktifitas 'menghukum' hyung nya yang melanggar peraturan yang ia buat.

"hhh... Gyuunnie ahh... Aa..pakah.. inii.. Nikmaaatt..hhh.. kaauu.. meny..ukai nya eohhh..?" tanya sang seme yang meracau kenikmatan saat MyungSoo menghujam keras sekali hentakan ke bagian belakang namja manis itu yang kelihatan seperti menahan kesakitan yang amat sangat di butt nya.

Jelas nampak di sana raut wajah namja manis yang menyiratkan kesakitan yang teramat sangat di bagian 'hole-nya' Namun seakan dia tidak pedulikan rasa sakit yang mendera itu. Menyungingkan senyuman yang sangat di paksa kan, agar masa 'menghukum' nya itu mungkin bisa lebih cepat.

"ahhh.. Myung Soo.. aHhh.. Hyung sudah tidak tahan.. ohhh.. ssshh.." Desah Sung Gyu yang akan merasa 'Klimaks' mendera tubuh nya tersebut.

"ssshh.. Sebentar laaagihh.. Gyunnie ahh~ lakukan Bersamaaa.. Hyuuungg hhh.." Intruksi Namja tampan itu. Sedangkan Sung Gyu sang uke, hanya bisa menganguk pelan. Seakan menuruti semua perkaatan MyungSoo, ia bukan nya tak ingin mencapai 'Klimaks' nya terlebih dahulu. Namun jika SungGyu tidak menuruti perkaatan Namja Bermata elang itu, Sudah pasti SungGyu akan mendapat 'Hukuman' yang lebih lama mungkin juga akan lebih Menyakitkan dari ini.

"Eeeughhhhh..." Desah mereka bersamaan yang telah mencapai 'Kliamaks' yang terdengar mengelora ke seluruh ruangan pribadi sang seme.

"Hoshh... Hoshh.." deru nafas keduanya pun seperti bersaut-sautan seakan mengiri keheningan percakapan keduanya. Nampak jelas mereka masih memburu nafas seakan stock oxigent di paru paru mereka di bawah ambang batas.

Di baringkan tubuh Namja manis itu di sebelah nya, Menata kembali poni yang tersibakan itu. Mengelap peluh keringat yang berada di kening sang uke. Jelas berbanding terbalik sikap nya saat adegan ranjang itu mulai memanas.

Menatap SungGyu begitu lekat yang sunggyu sendiri tidak mengetaui apa makna tatapan itu. Lalu mengecup bibir manis namja itu. Dan kembali menatap lekat Namja manis di samping nya ini.

Tanpa aba aba dari sang pemilik butt. MyungSoo mengeluarkan 'milik-nya' dari 'Hole' sang uke. Yang membuat sang empunya merintih kesakitan.

"ahhh... appo.." rintih nya saat Myungsoo mengeluarkan 'milik-nya' yang bisa di katakan ukuran nya yang tak bisa itu untuk se usia mereka.

Nampak bercak bercak darah mengiringi kegitan itu. seperti baru pertama mereka melakukan kegiatan panas itu. Padahal Setiap malam pasti Myungsoo meminta 'jatah' nya kepada Hyung nya itu. mungkin apa MyungSoo melakukan nya terlalu kasar ? dan sepertinya Myungsoo baru menyadari nya bahwa ia terlalu kasar saat melakukan adegan ranjang itu.

"Gyu Hyung, Mianhae. apa aku terlalu kasar tadi saat 'menghukum' mu ? Mianhae Gyunnie jeongmal. itu karna aku terlalu mencintai mu Hyung. berjanjilah Hyung untuk 'Taat' kepada ku, karna aku tidak mau kehilangan mu Gyunnie. Saranghae"

Di kecupnya bibir tipis milik SungGyu itu. mmm.. 'Manis' itu yang terbersit di pikiran MyungSoo saat mencium Hyung kesayangan nya ini. Merasa tidak di respon Myungsoo pun melepaskan ciuman nya.

"Hyung..?" tanya Myungsoo bingung

"MyungSoo-ah... hikss.. jeongmal mianhae.. hiks.. Hyung janji tidak akan melanggar kata kata myungie lagi... hiks.. jebal Jangan marah sama hyung ne?" Tangis itu pun pecah keluar dari pemilik bibir chery itu. SungGyu merasa bersalah bahkan takut karna sudah melanggar kata kata Myungsoo.

Tangan kekar milik Namja tampan itu pun menyeka lembut pipi basah itu. seakan ia tak ingin 'kekasih' Nya itu menangis lagi.  
Menangkup kan tangan itu di pipi Chuby milik SungGyu, lalu namja ini Menatap lembut kedua mata sipit yang sangat menggemaskan itu.

"Berjanjilah Hyung untuk terus 'patuh' terhadap ku dan jangan pernah menyoba melanggar nya lagi. Arraseo?" ucap nya seraya memeluk erat Hyung tercinta nya itu. SungGyu pun mengAngukan kepala nya patuh di dada bidang-Nya MyungSoo.

"Jja~ Hyung kita tidur! aku tau kau pasti lelah Gyunnie~ besok kau tak usah sekolah nanti akan ku beri tau Han seongsang-Nim kalau besok kau izin sekolah Gyunie. Saranghae.. Jalja~" Satu lagi kecupan selamat tidur untuk Hamster imut-Nya itu yang lelah 'bertarung' dengan MyungSoo dengan 3 round yang sangat menyiksa.

Tak lama kemudian Mata sipit nan indah itu mulai menutup seraya tetap tertidur dalam pelukan Namja tampan di samping nya. Ia hanya berharap semoga hari hari berikutnya MyungSoo sang adik yang di kasih nya itu, tidak akan bersikap seperti ini lagi. itu membuat nya merasa takut.

Wajah sendu itu pun mulai terbang ke alam mimpinya. entah sekarang ia sedang berada di mana, Jelas Wajah pucat pasi nya itu tidak bisa membohongi kalau sang pemilik-Nya Memiliki aura yang agak suram. Tampak seperti Depresi bahkan Tertekan. Mungkin Hanya SungGyu lah yang tau.

•

•

08.15 KST in Kim House

Sinar sang surya yang telah terbit dari beberapa jam yang lalu. Malu malu menapakan sinarnya di balik cerah celah gorden putih susu itu, Membuat Namja berpipi Chuby itu merasa terusik dengan Cahaya asing yang membangun kan dari tidur lelap nya.

Dua mata indah itu pun mengerjap ngerjapkan mengadaptasi kan mata indah nya itu ke seluruh penjuru ruangan yang sedikit asing ah! ani bukan asing tapi ia jarang ia memasuki ruangan itu. Di edarkan nya pandangan nya ke samping nya itu, Nampak Namja tampan sedang tertidur pulas dengan damai nya. Wajah tampan itu terlihat sangat polos dan tenang damai dalam lelap nya. Dengan ragu tangan halus nya itu menyentuh lembut wajah tampan itu, Membelai nya lembut Menatapnya penuh kasih begitulah cara seorang Kim Sung Gyu menyalurkan rasa kasih sayang sebagai seorang kakak.

Meskipun MyungSoo Menyalah artikan kasih sayang nya, namun itu tidak menjadi masalah untuk nya. SungGyu berfikir MyungSoo masih terpukul dengan kecelakaan yang menimpa keluarga nya 5 tahun yang lalu.

Sebuah senyuman tulus pun mengembang di pipi chuby nya itu. Menatap dongsaeng yang ia sangat sayangi itu, wajah nya sangat polos seperti anak kecil. Jarang SungGyu mendapat moment seperti ini, melihat Myungsoo damai dalam tidurnya. Setelah puas memandangi wajah Tampan itu, SungGyu pun Menjauhkan tangan nya dari wajah tenang sang adik nya.

Tapi Tangan kekar menghalangi niat nya itu. Sebuah senyuman Nakal Menghiasi namja Tampan nya. SungGyu hanya bisa menudukan kepalanya ia tidak berani menatap manik mata elang nan tajam itu. Di Dongakan wajah hamster itu sejajar dengan wajah tampan adiknya.

"Selamat pagi Hyungku~ apa tidur mu nyenyak tadi malam ?" Di tatapnya lembut hyung tersayang nya itu berserta senyum nya yang membuat siapa pun meleleh melihatnya.

SungGyu pun menangukan kepalanya, kemudian membalas senyum hangat nya MyungSoo. "Bagaimana dengan mu Myungsoo-ah?" tanya nya penasaran.

"Aku tak pernah tidur seNyenyak ini hyung. Jujur sangat nyaman, besok malam mau kah Hyung menemani ku lagi ?" Sebuah pertanyaan bodoh pun terlontar dari adiknya itu. bagaimana ia bisa tidur memisah diri dari MyungSoo? sedangkan MyungSoo selalu meminta 'jatah' sebagai kekasih setiap malam.

"Selama ini apa hyung tidak pernah tidur bersama mu eoh ?" Ledek SungGyu yang menangapi peryataan adik nya MyungSoo.

"Hehe... Tapi jujur hyung tadi malam, myungsoo tidur sangat nyenyak~ Saranghae Gyunnie!" tutur namja bermata elang itu seraya merengkuh tubuh mulus SungGyu. Di tenggelam kan SungGyu di dada bidang nya, Sehingga Sunggyu bisa merasakan detak jantung MyungSoo seperti nya berdetak cepat. Sedangkan Myungsoo ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas di dada nya. keheningan menjadi saksi bisu antara apa yang mereka berdua rasakan.

"Ne arra.. arra.. Nado Myungie-ah, kau sudah tak marah dengan hyung kan?" Tanya Sunggyu ragu. ia takut itu akan membuat Myungsoo merasa tersinggung.

Di lepas kan pelukan hangat itu, MyungSoo menatap sejajar dengan dirinya. Dan senyum manis itu terukir jelas di wajah tampan itu.

"Asal Hyung Janji Tidak akan melanggar lagi. Yaksok?"

"Ne yaksok!" SungGyu pun Mengangukan kepalanya dan menatap myungsoo lembut.

"Jja~ Hyung kita mandi bersama!" pungkas Myungsoo dengan senyum penuh mesum yang terpatri di wajah nya itu.

MyungSoo pun menarik tangan SungGyu untuk berdiri sejajar dengan posisinya sekarang.

"Ahh.. Appoyeo~.." Rintih Sunggyu yang merasa perih di bagian belakangnya. Sekarang ia merasa tak mampu berjalan, akibat butt-nya yang masih terasa sakit.

MyungSoo pun Khawatir dengan 'kekasih'nya ini. pasalnya setiap hari mereka melakukan aktifitas ranjang, baru kali ini SungGyu merasa begitu sakit hingga ia tidak bisa berjalan. padahal seharusnya SungGyu sudah biasa dengan masa adaptasi pasca aktifitas ranjang itu.

"Gyunnie Gwenchana? Apa Hyung masih merasa sakit ? Hyung tidak bisa jalan ?" Tanya Namja itu penuh Khawatir dengan kondisi sang uke-nya. Lalu di baringkan lagi tubuh SungGyu, Kemudian mengangkat tubuh SungGyu ala bridal style menuju kamar mandi.

"Mianhae Myungsoo-ah Hyung merepotkan mu." ucap tulus SungGyu yang malu malu menatap myungsoo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ahh... Gyu~ Iniii... hhh.. Nik..kmat Sekkkalihh..."

"Ssshh... Myungggie Ppali..hhh Fasssterr-ahhh.."

Sayup sayup terdengar Desahan desahan panas mereka yang terdengar hingga keluar dari ruangan tempat mereka sedang melakukan kegiatan panas itu belangsung.

Walaupun Sudah mengetaui kondisi SungGyu yang tak bisa berjalan akibat Myungsoo 'menghukum' SungGyu. Tapi seperti nya mereka atau lebih tepat nya MyungSoo yang Selalu bernafsu jika mereka sedang berdua seperti ini. apa dia ingin membuat SungGyu lumpuh ? Nan Mola.

TBC~  
FF ini jauh dari kata sempurna #bow  
RnR please ^_^


End file.
